


Love In This Club

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: Yang drags Weiss to a club... someone else is there that isn’t supposed to be there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first i’d Like to start by saying thank you to everyone that left comments and kudos on my first post it really made my day. So as thanks I wrote this fun story. Not much plot but it was fun to write. Please enjoy and leave any tips, criticism down at the comments.

“Weiss, you’ve been staring at her this entire time. Just go down there and ask her to dance already! There's no one with her, i doubt she would turn down ‘your’ company.” Yang said as she sat with her white haired friend at one of the club’s tables.

“I-I don’t know Yang. I just… is it really alright to just walk up to someone and start dancing with them?” Weiss asked. She fiddled with her coats buttons a bit as she stared at the back of the red dress the girl was wearing.

“My god Weiss! Listen… if you don’t make a move on her, i will. You know me well enough that i’ll do my best to take that fine ass to a hotel. So if you want dibs you better hit that tonight. Cus if you don’t, it’s all fair game.” Yang threatened. Weiss nodded and removed her white coat, leaving her in a plaid blue button up.

Weiss quickly made her way to the girl in the red dress. Very gently she tapped the girl's shoulder which caused the girl to turn around and by god if Weiss thought the girl’s behind was something to admire. Her eyes were clear pools of silver, her hair was as dark as night with streaks of red along the tips, her skin was a beautiful shade of light tan. Weiss was utterly speechless.

“Umm, hello?” Weiss quickly snapped out of her trance.

“U-uh h-hi! I-I’m Weiss!” She quickly said. The girl stared at Weiss for a second before she began laughing.

“S-sorry i’m Ruby.” she said.

“I-I was w-wondering if y-you would like t-to dance?” Weiss asked. Ruby smiled and grabbed hold of Weiss’ hand.

“Let’s go a bit more inside the crowd. Y’know, so we could lose ourselves for a little bit.” Ruby said as she pulled Weiss along.

Back at the table Yang sat smiling as she watched Weiss getting pulled away. “If i was being honest i didn’t think she had it in her. Now, to check how Blake is doing.” Yang said as she took out her scroll and began sending messages. A few minutes went by and she received no reply. “Huh? Guess she’s asleep already. Oh well! Bottles up!” Yang yelled as she downed another glass.

Back with Weiss she was currently attempting to fall into step with Ruby. “C’mon Weiss have you never danced before?” Ruby asked.

Weiss embarrassingly shook her head. “If i’m being honest this is my first time at a club.” Ruby only smiled at her, and Weiss couldn’t help herself as she fell in love with that smile.

“Well then… Guess i’ll help you out.” Ruby said as she turned her back to Weiss. Reaching back Ruby took hold of Weiss’ hands and placed them on her sides. “Just hold onto me.” Ruby said. Weiss, with a gulp, nodded. Ruby proceeded to sway to the music, slowly losing herself to the rhythm. Her hips moved hypnotically and Weiss felt a burning sensation in her stomach as Ruby would sometimes “accidentally” bounce off of Weiss’ hips. Weiss did as she was told and held onto Ruby the entire time. Just enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s movements. Slowly and very slowly Weiss’ hands began descending on their own until they reached Ruby’s hips. When she noticed this she quickly moved her hands back up only to have them surprisingly brought back by smaller hands. Those smaller hands then went upwards and latched together around Weiss’ neck.

“I told you to hold on. Guess I'll have to do it for you.” Ruby said as she began grinding against Weiss. Weiss released a moan that no one other than Ruby heard. That's when Ruby let go, turned around to meet Weiss’ eyes, grabbed Weiss by the hands, and pulled her through the crowd. Weiss was dragged along into a private restroom and her mind began kicking in. Once inside Weiss locked the door and turned around only to get pulled into a kiss. Weiss felt Ruby’s hands caress her cheek and behind her neck. Ruby felt Weiss’ hands run along her back and down to her butt forcing Ruby to moan. Weiss smirked and gave Ruby's butt a squeeze before lifting her up and sitting her down on the platform near the sink. Ruby moaned louder as a hand planted itself onto her breast and lips kissed her neck. 

“Oh Weiss~” Ruby moaned. “Please Weiss, touch me more~” Weiss couldn't believe her ears. This breathtakingly beautiful girl was begging for her, and only her. Weiss gave Ruby a nod and began caressing everywhere she could. A hand ran along Ruby's chest and another was caressing Ruby's beautiful legs, until it reached the edge of the now lifted dress. Weiss looked to Ruby only to receive a nod to continue. Weiss reached down and caressed the cloth covered folds earning her an even louder and more beautiful moan then before.

“More~” Ruby begged. 

Weiss nodded and grabbed hold of the underwears straps, and began pulling them down.

Both hands suddenly stopped as the girls heard a knock on the door. “Hey Weiss you in there?” She heard Yang ask.

“Y-yeah, I'll be right out.” Weiss replied.

Sighing she returned her attention back to Ruby who had did the same.

“S-sorry, i guess my friend wants to leave already.” Weiss said as she helped Ruby back to the ground. 

Ruby sighed and began straightening her dress. “N-no it’s fine. If i’m being honest i’m kinda glad we stopped. No offense but… I don’t know what i was thinking, everything happened so quickly and my body was just reacting.” Ruby said.

“I’m happy to say i agree with you. But w-would it be fine if i saw you again?” Weiss asked.

“WEISS HURRY UP!!!” Yang was now banging on the door.

“I SAID IN A MINUTE!” Weiss yelled back. “Sorry.” Weiss said looking apologetic. In the meantime Ruby had slipped Weiss’ phone and was currently entering her number.

“Here.” Ruby said as she handed Weiss back her phone. “I should really be leaving as well so. Text me later?” Ruby asked. Weiss nodded. “Great! And uh… i had a great time.” Weiss was about to speak but she was silenced by Ruby’s lips. Ruby smiled as she separated. “Okay well bye!” Ruby quickly ran out the door to the bathroom passing a blond along the way.

“Daaaaaaaaaaamn Weiss, you scored?” Yang asked grinning wildly.

“No…. I was about to though.” She muttered.

“Oh well. It’s time to go home.” Yang said.

“Sure.” Weiss replied as she followed Yang out the front doors of the club.

……

Weiss and Yang were currently in a taxi sitting at opposite sides of the vehicle. Weiss was staring off into the setting thinking about the girl in red. Meanwhile Yang was frustratingly turning off her phone. “Ugh she’s not answering!” Yang grumbled as she shoved the phone into her pocket.

“Who?” Weiss asked.

“My sister!” Yang answered. “Hey can you call her for me? Maybe it’s just my phone.” Weiss nodded and retrieved her phone. 

“Alright tell me her number.” Weiss said.

“Alright its… XXX-XXX-XXXX.” Yang said. Weiss only sat frozen in the taxi as she stared at a caller id that she recognized.

‘Ruby’ Weiss blood ran cold and her thoughts were sent everywhere.

‘ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!’

“Hey Weiss how do you already have her number?” Yang asked curiously.

Weiss turned wide eyed at her friend and Yang quickly began connecting dots.

‘Girl in red, Ruby loves red, Weiss is frozen and is currently looking at me as if i am going to kill her, Weiss almost scored with that…… girl…. In red…..’

“Weiss….” Yang said as she turned back to her window.

“Y-yes?” She stuttered.

“I want you to come home with me and meet my sister.”

“Ruby.”


	2. Chapter 2

“RUBY ROSE YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!” Yang roared as she stepped foot inside the house. Weiss cringed as she followed the raging blond inside the house.

It took a few minutes before Ruby walked into view of the hallway wearing her sleeping clothes. Ruby attempted to seem tired as she walked out rubbing her eyes up until she noticed Weiss behind her sister.

“Oh no.” was all Ruby said before she was dragged with Weiss into the kitchen. Pretty violently the two were seated on the chairs around the kitchen table with Ruby sitting right across from Weiss.

“So Ruby, would you like to tell me where you were while i was gone? Don’t worry Weissy here will fact check for me.” Yang growled as she gripped the shoulders of the heiress.

“I-I was at Junior’s club.” Ruby admitted.

“Would you explain to me how you got in Junior’s club?”

“One of the bodyguard girl’s owed me a favor a-and i thought it would be nice to experience the club experience so she snuck me in.” Ruby explained meekly. Her shoulders stiffening a bit.

“Well how was it?” Yang asked.

“U-uh it was… fun?” Weiss squeaked as she felt the grip on her shoulders tighten.

“Which part, the music, the dancing or the bathroom makeout session with my best friend?”

“T-to be fair you did give me permission to go.” Weiss muttered. She quickly felt shivers down her spine as she felt Yang’s lips on her ear.

“That was before i knew it was my sister Weissy.” Yang whispered, venom present in her tone.

“To be honest, it was the dancing.” Ruby confessed. Weiss felt a dark presence emanating behind her.

“Really~?” Ruby only nodded. Meanwhile Weiss accepted her fate then and there.

“Alright then.”

Both Weiss and Ruby looked at the blonde confused.

“W-what do you mean “alright then?” Weiss asked.

“I mean it’s alright. I honestly just wanted to know how you got in the club. Which one was it the red or the white one?” Yang asked.

“T-the white one?” Ruby said, still confused. “W-what about the whole, bathroom thing?”

“I honestly don’t care, in this situation at least. ONLY BECAUSE, i know Weiss and i know Weiss is a antisocial piece of flesh that would not push you to do something i wouldn’t approve of. Maybe you two could work something out. Y’know, live a little.” Yang explained.

“Wait, what do you mean not approve? You specifically told me that if i didn’t make a move, YOU, with all your charm, would do everything possible to end the night with Ruby in your bed!” Weiss said. Now the room fell silent.

“Well, in my defense.”

“Oh god.” Weiss muttered.

“I always realized that my Ruby was attractive.” Ruby didn’t seem to be calming down. “I also had no idea that it was Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dissapearing, I haven’t been in a good place, but one thing that always made me smile was seeing the comments where people would point out how Yang could’ve made moves on her sister. So I made this.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed I’ll do my best to come back strong with more I heard you say I promise and maybe a wolf Faunus Weiss.... ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I stole the title to Usher


End file.
